lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-38876964-20191217031442
Okay, so I was in the car on a long trip and all of a sudden I have this EARTH SHAKING idea for a fanfiction about a girl who loved to give and soon that became part of her she was always giving time and energy and gifts to people and eventually people started to take it for granted and expect it and she felt like she couldn't stop even when she wanted to. And so she really hoped that she'd manifest an ability that could be hers and hers alone... and then she manifests as an enhancer and by this point she's so sick of giving and having everyone take advantage of her that she just screams that she's been giving her whole life and the one ability she manifests is the one that she can't benefit from. So Sophie Foster comes to town, and all that stuff happens, and simultaneously Jensi's older brother who is teaching at Foxfire and is her Elvin History mentor and hears her muttering about unfair prejudices (nothing major, she's just the youngest of six kids and we all know the beliefs about bloodline getting weaker with each child) and so he tries to recruit her to the Black Swan (because let's face it, Blur is probably Jensi's older brother). Eventually he nags her enough and he also tells her that they may have a way in which they can use her enhancing to benefit her as well so this peaks her interest and she joins. And she's summoned to a black swan hideout where she meets Sophie face to face for the first time and she used to hold a grudge against her for all her many abilities and the fact that she had a bunch of good friends who didn't try and take advantage of her, but when she meets Sophie face to face that all sorta melts away because she sees the fear and pain and stress in Sophie's eyes and realizes this hasn't been easy for her and she didn't even want all the fancy abilities. But then the Black Swan tells them that their going to figure out what happens when two enhancers are paired together. And what results is incredible. She would enhance Sophie who would in turn enhance her and then she would enhance Sophie some more and vice versa until between them lay this well of infinite energy. So much power that Sophie literally figured out how to bestow her other abilities on her when they enhanced each other, as well as a bunch of other crazy stuff. And finally she felt what it was like to have POWER, self-beneficial POWER that no one could take advantage of and she could hog to herself if she wanted. And she craved more. The power started to change something inside of her, and she suddenly couldn't live without daily being enhanced by Sophie. And she became more selfish and power hungry and she had no clue that this was doing this to her. Until one day at school she bumped into one of her male acquaintances (she wasn't really sure how to act around boys so she didn't try to become close to them) and said something less than nice, which was totally out of her nature, and the guy returned it with an extra-rude comment saying about how she was turning into someone super manipulative, and this opened her eyes to what was going on. Suddenly she cut her ties with the Black Swan and avoided Sophie at school as hard as she could. But the manipulative, power hungry streak wouldn't quiet down. So she sought out the help and guidance of the guy who had made her realize her mistake and he helped her through it until it became something like an echo, an imprint that wouldn't fully go away and would always be a part of her but something that she could hide well. And she was falling for the guy helping her through this, because he was the only one that understood her struggle. And then the Black Swan reaches out to her about a different matter with fighting the Neverseen and since she was a strong enhancer they needed her for an upcoming ambush and so she got ready and trained, thankful that she and Sophie weren't being put together and enjoying that fact finally for once that she could help others with her ability. And the guy is there too, because they realize how much she needs him. And finally when they day came to ambush the Neverseen, of course things when wrong and they knew about her struggles with power and so they had figured out a way to give her power and were tempting her with an unlimited well of it and there was almost no way she could refuse she was hypnotized by it... until a certain boy took her hand and whispered in her ear that she COULD fight the temptation, and then she found the strength to say no, and then they all attack with everything they have and Sophie and she join hands and enhance each other because she finally feels like she can control herself and with this new enhancing pair they take down the Neverseen. Is this a good idea to yall? Should I write it, and would you all read it?